Can you serparte Demon from their mates
by SilverUchiha
Summary: Sasuke and hinata have a sercret that they dont know of only their teachers know Rated M for "word" rape SasuHina
1. Sasuke Beginning

I was walking with my friend Hinako in the park on a hot summer day in july I was 9 month pargnet with my 2 child. Hinako pergent with her fist was 4 months. My first has a boy his name is Itachi Uchiha. Im married to Fugaku Uchiha my name is Mikoto. My son Itachi was the top of his class. Im married to the leader of the Uchiha clan. Hinako is married to the leader in the hyuga clan Hiashi Hyuga. My husband and her husband been friends since their ninja day. "hey Mikoto what are you goin to name your child if it a boy and if it a girl. "if it a boy Sasuke and if it a girl it goin to b-." I bent down to see the was water and there was. 'Hinako My water just broke." "what really Okey let's get back to the Uchiha compound now." "thanks Hinako I wish my husband wasn't at that meeting in sound with my son and your husband." Hurry up.' Get in here Mikoto." I call your doctor."

Nomorl. PoV

There was a lot of sreaming and stuff . in the house the Uchiha anbu came in and look for Hinako when they find her they told her something she didn't what to now and her friend baby was in tourble then she was her doctor really got kill and the 'person' is really a demon who going to be inside child. As they got there Mikoto Was cring and so was Her son. "What wrong Mikoto." Said Hinako. "my son has a monster in side of him.

The end

It X-mas eve so it short and im been moving ang I was tied.


	2. Hinata beginning

It a cold and snow was everywhere. At the Hyuga compound you could hear screaming from one of the on of the room. In that room a new life was being born. The father of that baby his name was Hiashi waiting to his son or daughter when One of his men come and said "sir the demon is out of control We think it your kid that it after". the screaming stop and heard a cry the doc come out like 3 min later and said "it a girl and it is Hinata " Is the 10 tail(3) a girl?" "Hai (1) Sir". "Let me tell my wife". "Sir I think you-' "lord hiashi the demon escaped " What!" "it with your wife and kid in the body of hinako best friend." "how do you know that?" Hiashi Then one of the men pull out a bloody body. Then there all hread screaming come for the room.

Hinako (2)P.O.V

I scream so hard the doc told me to Push one more time as I did that I hear a baby cry . I Was happy cause my son or daughter. "It a Girl" "What are you going to name her Hinako?" one of my loyal friend Kimiko said. ' I think I name her hinata." I go and tell your husband the good news." said the doctor and handed Hinata to me and left to see my love Hiashi. I hread My husbad say what. Then Kimiko took Hinata out of my arm and said "it about time you got here little one now I have body to live in like my brothers and sisters and my mate have." The 'person' went back to the real self and look at me and smiled. I Screamed my lung out. The door open and I sow my husband he like he seen a ghost. "Get away from my wife and daughter you filthy beast. My brave husband said "oh I will when im inside hinata here and my name is kana." the demon said the hyuga ninja come and went to attract But the demon slaced then in half. There was Blood everywhere so me and my husband said at the same time . "ok you can have her please don't hurt anybody any more." I sow a dark blue light form the all suddly the demon was gone and There was something Hinata's bully But then realized she was falling but then my husband twin brother caught her and said " well you are a beauty like her mother." He said. I blush He handed Hinata to His Brother.

there is chapter 1

1 mean yes

2 they never tell us who hinata mother was so crated up

3 is a demon i just made up


	3. Sasuke and Hinata Meet eachother

5 year later

Sasuke POV

Itachi say we're going to hyuga compound mom best friend daughter birthday I never met her before but Itachi met her he had a mission to baby sit her with his team. He said she was a trouble maker and prankster. He comes home with pain tall over him and his hair has sticking up like he got sick by lighting which he did. Itachi said she knew lighting, fire, air jutjsu and only at 3 year old too. Knock … knock …knock. The door opens to find girl with a blue with silver flower kimono her hair long blue tinted Black (1) but her eye wasn't like other hyuga I seen. They were white but hers were a light blue. She was beautiful. "Hello Hinata." my mother said "hi demon child." Said Itachi "hi Mikoto Uchiha my mother in the next room if you to go there and speak to her." Hai I will happy birthday Hinata and this is my sons you already know itachi and probly Sasuke from the school." " No ma'ma not Sasuke but Itachi I do know." Hinata said. My mother left to go see Hinata mother. "Happy birthday Hinata." "I'm Sasuke Uchiha second heir to the Uchiha clan." I said "Nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi was walking away from us. I seen Hinata do some hand sign then I show fire ball go after Itachi.

ITACHI POV

I small smoke is something burning. I thought then I remember Demon child in the room I look over my shoulder then I felt the fire on my back.

"Shit you fucking bitch you're going to fucking pay for that.

"Say you're sorry for calling me a demon child then I can put the fire out or else."

"Or else what." I said she whisper to Sasuke he nodded

"this." They both started to cry and screaming for help.

"OK IM sorry" Hinata blow out the fire right after that our mother comes out to see what was wrong with Sasuke and Hinata.

Hinata PoV

"What wrong Hinata." Said my mother

"What wrong Sasuke." Said Mikoto "Itachi started say bad word at us."

We both said at the same time. "Itachi Uchiha." Said both our mother at the same time. "You two go outside please" "Hai."

Sasuke POV

"Hinata you are I'm new Best friend."

"Sasuke Do you mean it.

"HAI"

"Then Sasuke you are my best friend to."

2 year later

Sasuke and Hinata clans die because of itachi (2) for being weak and leaving Hinata and Sasuke alive to take ravage on him so they trained together to get better. But Hinata got fan boy and Sasuke got fan girl as time passed. Sasuke and Hinata ask the 3td if they can live together since they were all alone in the hyuga and Uchiha house. The 3td said fine so they have been leaving in the Uchiha compound. Sasuke Uchiha feeling grew for Hinata. Hinata feeling grew for Sasuke.

5year later

N pov

Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha

"What why does she get to be in Sasuke team" said all Sasuke fan girl said. "Why do they get to be in Hinata Team?" Said all Hinata fan boy said "It because Sasuke and Hinata are the top of the class and know each other longer than anyone here and Naruto got the lower score GOT IT." "Yeah."

Team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, Shino Aburame

"Oh great I'm stick with dog boy and bug freak." Thought sakura

"Oh I'm stick with bubble gum hair. Shino is alright." Thought Kiba

Shino didn't care for who he was put in team up with.

Team 9 Neji, (3) Tenten,Rock Lee

Team 10 Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara,

Ino Yamanaka

I know Hinata didn't go her hair out until she was older but it my fan fiction

Itachi kill the Uchiha and hyuga at a celebrating of the Uchiha before Hinata and Sasuke got to Sasuke home

Neji family got disowned before Hinata and neji was born beside his dad neji mom got disowned for being form a different clan


	4. Naruto get the shit kick out of him

"It time for lunch everybody your meet your leader after word and then be off." Said the teacher

As everybody went outside Sasuke and Hinata were the last to be out. Most of the guys were waiting for Hinata to ask her on a date. Shoji wrote note to Hinata during class asking her if she would go out with her she always says no. Shoji never gave up and his friend would ask Hinata out to. Hinata would all way tell Sasuke and show him the note they gave her. Sasuke would always say don't get in to dating.

Hinata PoV

"Sasuke can we go a different diction please?" Why Hinata?" "Look that way." "Oh "

Sasuke and I know each other since we were 5 and when we 7 are clans die because of Itachi. We have been training every day to get ravage. As we grow older I started to love Sasuke more than a friend. But as time passed every boy would follow me around and saw I love you Hinata. Sasuke got fan girl and to have got chase. I know that he doesn't have the same feeling trowds me as I do him because his has other girl to chose from then me. "Sasuke where do you went to train today." "Somewhere that far from the fans pleases." "How about be hide the school." "That works."

We stared to train

"Hinata You should work on that the special thing today." "Ok Sasuke." I did some hand sign "Byakugan!" Sasuke just "Sharingan" "hey you can't copy this technique Sasuke."

"Who said anything about coping Hinata?" "Your right Sasuke."

I Got in to fighting stage and Sasuke did the fire hand sign he them at me. I dodge it then I disappeared

"No fair Hinata" I heard Sasuke shout. I came out where I was then all alsuddle I saw a Star coming trowd me I tried to dodge but couldn't. I got cut on the cheek. Then I disappeared the reappeared be hide Sasuke took out a kunai and cut sasuke cheek... "Ok I devised that Hinata." Let's eat launch now

Sasuke PoV

Hinata I love you but I can't say it because you probly like that dope of a ninja Naruto.

"Hey sasuke it time to go back inside." Ok hinata.' I saw her turn I love how your hair blow in the wind and how it smell. I love how your eyes are. How you smile at me like there no tomorrow.

If anybody touches you like they own you or rape you I will blow there fucking head off their body.

Everybody got to meet there teacher but where are. We need to wait longer

Naruto away got in to trouble because he too had no family but I do have a person I now who cares about me her name is Hinata

"Naruto what are you doing?" Hinata ask.

" "Our leader ain't here yet but other people leader got here so this pranks to get him for being late."

" You dope his prople had a mission or something. I said .

I look over at Hinata and sow her byakugan on.

"Ok if you get into trouble it ain't our felt you asshole."

"Wow Hinata your are touchy Sasuke you got a great girlfriend" Said Naruto

He/she not my bf/gf Naruto you fucking asshole." Hinata and I said at the sometime.

Hinata throw him in the wall and kick him in the fucking ball.

I said " that got to hurt doesn't it naruto I should of told you that she get fucking mad a lot if you say some bad about her family."

"She not part of your family your brother kill your family you dickhead."

Now it my turn to beat the living shit out of him.

"What was that Naruto. She is my family she all I got and her family got kill to by my brother we ain't the people you should be messing with Naruto.

MY Sharingan was avied and hinata byakukgan was on and she was pissed. I love when see look pissed

I Punch him in the eye. I held him and Hinata block 5 chakra points. Hinata kick him in smouch. We beat the living shit out of naruto Then hinata drop him on the floor then sat back down I did the same thing 2 min later Someone came in he was in a mask to his nose his headband over his eye.

Kakashi Hatake PoV

All I hread was a girl and a boy yelling at someone and the a big broom

So I went to the room that Im meeting my new team and the last hyuga and uchiha and Naruto. But naruto was bleeding from everywhere on his body . "What happen to naruto you two." "the fucking Big mouth said something he shouldn't have said to us." Said the last hyuga . "fine By me .' come on and let go to the roof." I grab Naruto and follow the other two out.

"Ok tell me your name dislike like and dream."

I start first

IM Kakashi Hatake My dislike are none your concern and some with like I don't have a dream"

"You next Hyuga."

"IM hinata Hyuga and my dream are to kill somebody and dislike and like are really none of your conen"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and my dreams are the same thing hinata and there not you r concroun."

Im Naruto Uzumaki my dislike are when you have to wait on Ramon. Like are Ramon and training. Dream is to become the hokage. He said in a hurtful voice from the ass kicking he got.

Ok meet at the train ground to more at 12:00 for our first mission"

Hyuga and Uchiha are really are family like the 3td said. They knew each other since heir were 4 and lived with each other since 8 year old. The way that Naruto was beat I wonder what kind of training they whet throw. The Hyuga really is like the Uchihas expert her eye they ain't like the Hyuga eye either their light purple. And what her uncle said she had in her like naruto and Sasuke then I gruss are team name is Demon squad. Tomorrow I get to see what the hyuga and the Uchiha are. How strong they really are.

Hinata PoV

I hate people who don't know shit about my family and sasuke's. I hated when people said that the kid that Itachi left alive for the rape the girl. He did rape but I haven't told sasuke about it . On the way home sasuke and I were taking about itachi.

"Sasuke can I tell you something." "Sure" Why not"

Before Itachi Left he rape me and said this for the pain you made me go though."

"Itachi!! Im going to kill you."

"Hinata you know that I won't let anybody or I hurt you I promise Im have to make a list why to Itachi Would you like to help Hinata Get ravage on our family hinata."

Yes and I promise to I will not let anybody or me to hurt you." Let Get home for we can get the list done." "Ok" when we got home we made the list

Thing to kill to Itachi for:

1. Kill the Hyuga and Uchiha clan

2. He wants to kill us

3. He raped Hinata

4. He fuck with our life

5. He left us without the care of a mother

6. He scared us with painful memories

7. He haunt our dreams

8. He left us with nothing but memories of are families

9. He created angry and sadness in our heart

10. Left our family blood in are mind

As we got done Hinata left to her room I could hear her hum and then I came closer to the door to her what she was humming "you can came in sasuke if you want." I open the door. "What were you humming Hinata."

"A song my mom used to sing to me when my dad was in another village. I miss him so much and your mom and dad they were nice to me when my mom want with him. They let me stay with you guys till they got back. Itachi kill my unborn sister or brother when he kill my mom." "Hinata I miss our families to. Sing me that song please." "Ok sasuke." I laid on her bed to listen She started to sing .

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they don't mean  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
Than anything in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh

"Hinata that was beautiful you should sing more I like it.' Thank Sasuke." I got up to leave. "don't go Please." "ok I stay here Hinata." I laid back down then after a few minutes I fall asleep .

Song Call Daddy's Little girl by Frankie J

Please review and what ever


	5. Nightmare And A blood Promise

Me: I am Sorry I haven't updated I kind of had school work and I moved to a different house.

Hinata: Silver doesn't own Naruto

Sasuke: and if she did Hinata would have been put on team 7 and she would made her not shy

Me: Thank you guys Oh and I few pointers

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Dream or nightmare

Hinata's nightmare

Sasuke and I just finish school and we were head towards the Uchiha compound today was Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha annverity of their wedding. We run as fast as we could to the compound, but when we got there all lights were off.

"Sasuke why are the light off?" I asked.

"I don't know but it not time to be in bed yet." He supply replied

We run to the front door to his house and took off ours shoes. We went to his parent's room and saw his Mom and dad, but my parents were missing. Mrs. Uchiha left up her head with tears running down her face, but Mr. Uchiha look down eyes closed. We both felt water at our feet them we realize it wasn't water, but blood, Sasuke's dad blood. Mr. Uchiha was dead.

"Sasuke, Hinata Run Away Hur-"She said before she was stab in the back. We both stared at the person who stabbed her. Itachi.

"How could you Itachi slaughter Mother and father like this?" Said Sasuke with a hint of sadness

"Baby brother they aren't the only parents I killed." Itachi said as he looks at me. I stared at him in disbelief.

"Hinata if you don't believe run like this weak person I call my mother said." He said

I look at Sasuke and he nodded we ran as fast to see if he murder anybody else, He slaughter everyone in the Uchiha clan. Then we saw the hyuga clan body after body cover in blood with cuts, I saw my mother and father next to the tree where I meet Sasuke every day. Then we saw blood everywhere on them. My mom holding her stomach, my baby Brother or sister dead along with my clan and his clan.

"See I told you didn't I, you two are alone now." Itachi said as he walked up to us.

"How could you kill the our clan and Hinata's clan," Said Sasuke

"Because little brother I wanted to test the strength I had, the hated I had to gain power."

"Why My clan Itachi they didn't do anything to you." I said with sadness feeling my throat

"Hinata Because I wanted you to feel the same sadness as Sasuke and I went to see is the hyuga were stronger than me." He said

"You Sick Bastard, you also killed my sibling who was unborn." I said with anger

"Brother you are asshole you son of bitch." Said Sasuke as the anger build up inside him

Itachi Laughed "that what you need to kill me hatred, and that hatred become your power.

We look in his eyes we were frozen. All we could see is him killing everyone who went after him them he kill the others. The moon was black like night the sky was red as the blood of a human. We saw him kill my father who was protecting my mom from him and then my mom said "how could you leave your brother and my daughter alone with no one but them self you bastard, you are a pathic excurse for a ninja." She Got her throat slight, before she said Sasuke protect Hinata for me, we lied there. Sasuke black out. I tried to get up but no use. All of a sudden I was left up and taken far away from Sasuke, and then I was on a bed. I tried to move but no use.

I felt my pant being taken off I look up to see itachi smelling. "Don't worry Hinata this is going to hurt a lot." "No don't Please-""sorry this for all the pain you cause me. Then I felt a pain between my legs

"Sasuke help me" I screamed

Hinata Wake up Hinata wake up

I Open my eye and saw Sasuke looking at me. 'Only a dream only a dream Hinata'. "Hinata Are you ok you were screaming loudly and you were sweating." He said. "I'm fine Sasuke it was a nightmare." I said as calmly as I can. 'No I'm not fine thanks to your bastard of a brother.' I thought. "Liar, Hinata you were screaming Sasuke help me over and over." Sasuke said. I can't hide that from I him. I hugged him and started to cry.

Third person P.O.V

To Sasuke this was a shock, but he wouldn't show it. "Shoooooo it alright it alright tell me about the nightmare." Sasuke said as if he was a girl mother her child. Hinata shook her head yes and started telling him her dream. When she was done he hugged her. "Hinata I didn't catch what your mom said back them now I know what she said, I will promise you mom this I will protect you even if it cost my life." Sasuke said as he took out a kunai knife and cut his hand. "Sasuke I will protect you as well you are my only family now even if it to cost me my life." Hinata said as she took the knife and cut her hand and took his. The made a blood Promise and it can't ever break.

Me: review please Give me ideas to

Hinata: Silver doesn't own Naruto and if she

Sasuke: did Hinata would be on team 7

Me: Thanks again guy

Sasuke and Hinata: you're welcome

Hinata: Review please gives silver some ideas

Sasuke: Tell her is you Like it or not

Me: Bye everyone Have a wonderful summer


End file.
